1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to support wired and wireless network interfaces and a network connection method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include office automation devices such as a multi-function product (MFP) capable of performing functions of a printer, a copying machine, a scanner, a fax machine, etc., which are often used in offices. Currently, devices such as a printer, a scanner, a copying machine and a fax machine are widespread, and use of MFPs to integrally perform functions of those devices is increasing. An example of the MFPs may be an MFP to support a document transfer function through a network. For example, to perform a scanning function from among various functions of an MFP, the MFP may scan a document so as to generate scanning data and may transmit the generated scanning data to a wired network.